<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i get to love you by wrtrprblms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077607">i get to love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrtrprblms/pseuds/wrtrprblms'>wrtrprblms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the story of pinunso [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Josh and Stell, Joshtell - Freeform, Justin and Sejun, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mild Cursing, Mild Kissing Scenes, Pinunso, Yani and Ken, YaniKen, friends turned lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrtrprblms/pseuds/wrtrprblms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the finale..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Justin De Dios/John Paulo Nase | Sejun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the story of pinunso [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i get to love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40PinunsoOfficial">@PinunsoOfficial</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire/gifts">Lire</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jah.. bub, wake up." Justin let out a muffled groan, hugging the older's waist tighter.</p><p> </p><p>"Five more minutes.." he mumbled, nuzzling his head on the older male's neck.</p><p> </p><p>"It's your birthday, you need to go back home to change."</p><p> </p><p>"I can just change right here. Better yet, I don't have to wear any clothes at all." Paulo gently smacked his arm, turning around to face the half-asleep boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you want to know what your parents got you for your birthday?"</p><p> </p><p>"I already have the best present right here." Paulo was about to complain but the younger was quick to claim his lips, moving a hand up to wrap it around his nape. He slapped the hand away and glared at his laughing lover.</p><p> </p><p>"I swear, your clingyness will be the cause of our death."</p><p> </p><p>"I'd gladly let myself die in your arms."</p><p> </p><p>"Justin."</p><p> </p><p>"Kidding."</p><p> </p><p>"You better be. Now, go. Shower. I'll make us breakfast. Oh, and, Jah?" the younger turned, midway into slipping his shirt on.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Happy birthday, bub." Justin grinned and grabbed him by his legs, hissing as their bare skin came in contact.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. Now, why don't we show and give me my present, hm?" Paulo was about to complain but the younger wrapped his legs around his waist and carried him to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>As Justin's mouth met his, he couldn't help but moan and surrender to the warmth radiating from the younger's body.</p><p> </p><p>They shared a long, meaningful talk that night. Justin had called him after hearing his voice message, running down the stairs as he asked where he was and told him to stay there. His parents were confused but they let him go anyways, knowing that their youngest knew what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>He was annoyed once it was revealed later, but Justin drove as fast as he could, worried that he might've been too late.</p><p> </p><p>They stood there dumbly at first, unaware of what they should say or even do. It was Justin who later broke the silence, gasping out his own confession as he held back sobs threatening to slip from his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Paulo held him in his arms later, letting tears of his own slip from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>That night, things changed. <em>They </em>changed.</p><p> </p><p>Secrets were revealed and unraveled, now out in the open for both of them to know and keep as their own.</p><p> </p><p>And that night, promises were made. Promises that were planted in their hearts, with the hopes of it blooming 'till their forever ended. And as Paulo looked up at Justin, he knew.</p><p> </p><p>That so-called 'end', won't be arriving anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>.-.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy birthday, Jah!" Ken greeted him, running towards the younger male at full speed and tightly wrapping his arms around his frame. Justin stumbled back with a laugh, hugging the older male back.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, <em>bunso</em>." Normally, the nickname would've annoyed Ken, but he kept his hold on his waist, eyes shut tightly. "Thank you for letting me know how it feels to be an older brother."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for being one."</p><p> </p><p>"Awwwww.." Stell teased, wincing when Josh pinched his arm. The older rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek, hugging Justin when Ken finally detached himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy birthday, Justin. I'm so proud of you." he whispered the last bit, smiling and ruffling the younger's hair as he broke away.</p><p> </p><p>Their live took a a little bit of their time, but no one regretted a thing. Unless you count Ken whipping his phone out to check their social media. It's not really that bad of a thing, except he still had his old Iphone, which was ironic because they were promoting Samsung. </p><p> </p><p>Yani tried his best to contain his laughter from behind the camera, shaking his head at his boyfriend's forgetfulness. The other's reactions were actually quite hilarious too.</p><p> </p><p>But the best one of them yet, was when Justin was playing with the pokeball Paulo made him, a little accident occured. Let's just say that pokeball hit a bit too close to <em>home</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hours later, they found themselves on their condo, jamming and singing while Ken and Paulo played guitar. The rest of them sang Taylor Swift's song '22', with Paulo singing the last few lines whilst looking directly at Justin.</p><p> </p><p>Months later, Paulo's birthday came, and soon became the longest night of the pair's lives. Although, Justin admittedly was a part of the scheme, he still couldn't help but feel jealous as Stell danced in front of his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them remember exactly what happened that night. All they could recall were swirls of memories: Justin staying silent on the drive to Paulo's condo, pinning the older male against the door, kissing him deeply, and them not even making it to the bedroom before Justin lost control of himself.</p><p> </p><p>No one regretted a thing, but it sure was a literal pain in the ass the morning after.</p><p> </p><p>They celebrated more things after that, hand in hand as the memories played in their heads.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, they couldn't spend their Christmas together physically as they were with their families, but as long as they knew that the other was happy, that was good enough.</p><p> </p><p>.-.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I get to love you.. it's the best thing that I'll ever do..</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>I get to love you... it's a promise I'm making to you..</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>Whatever may come, your heart I will chose;  forever I'm yours, forever I do..</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>I get to love you..</em>" Paulo ended the song with the last few strums of his guitar, smiling at his now slightly emotional lover.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn you, Nase," Justin huffed, pulling the older to his lap and nuzzling his head on the latter's back. "It's 2021 and you still have the ability to make me cry."</p><p> </p><p>"It's a gift, bub." Paulo laughed, squeezing his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmp." Paulo smiled and opened his twitter, scrolling through a few things before showing the screen to Justin.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, oh. It's our shipbase's one year anniversary today." Justin smiled, reading through the tweets.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanna greet them."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to be the cause of our fans' deaths?"</p><p> </p><p>"Point taken." Justin grinned and snatched his phone, effectively pinning the older down with his legs as he typed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>@jah447798</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Happy anniversary, @PinunsoOfficial ! Thank you for the neverending support you have and express for me and @imszmc both :D keep flying high, mga.. ano ba tawag sa inyo? Lire, diba?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Ayun, happy anniversary to all those behind the shipbase and to all the lire :D</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>PS. I need to make this quick kasi I'm using pablo's phone hahah YARE NA AKOOOOO</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>5:17</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="r-18u37iz">
        <a class="css-4rbku5 css-18t94o4 css-901oao css-16my406 r-1n1174f r-1loqt21 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0" href="https://twitter.com/hashtag/YouAreJah1one?src=hashtag_click">#YouAreJah1one</a>
      </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">SB19WHAT StreamPartyD5 </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-xoduu5">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="r-18u37iz">
        <a class="css-4rbku5 css-18t94o4 css-901oao css-16my406 r-1n1174f r-1loqt21 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0" href="https://twitter.com/SB19Official">@SB19Official </a>
      </span>
      <em>
        <span class="r-18u37iz">
          <a class="css-4rbku5 css-18t94o4 css-901oao css-16my406 r-1n1174f r-1loqt21 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0" href="https://twitter.com/hashtag/SB19?src=hashtag_click">#SB19</a>
        </span>
      </em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-xoduu5">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-xoduu5">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-xoduu5">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-xoduu5">
  <p>"JUSTIN DE DIOS YOU GET YOUR TALL ASS BACK HERE THIS INSTANT." Justin laughed as he ran around the condo, probably waking the other members up, but he couldn't care less.</p>
</div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-xoduu5">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-xoduu5">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-xoduu5">
  <p>Afterall, the love of his life was finally his.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>